A Lost Neko
by Luna Motou
Summary: Taking place in ancient Egypt, Braedan is a neko, that remembers nothing but his name. He stumbles upon the temple of Bast, the Goddess of Cats. There he learns a little bit more about himself but he still wonders who he is, why is he a neko, and what is his purpose? Dedicated for my friend Braedan.


Luna: Hey guys! Yes I am still alive, despite my long absence and I apologize for that. The end of my third semester is fast approaching in college and hey, I got a new job so multiple reasons for why I haven't been updating my stories, are they good reasons? Hell yes. Will I be continuing my other stories? Absolutely, but please be patient, I'm trying to find time between work and school.

Well anyways, I do first off want to dedicate this story to my friend Braedan. I met him when I was playing League of Angels and we have become great friends. He inspired me to write this and I am so happy that he gave me his permission to put him in this story. If anyone has any questions, please leave a comment or PM me.

Disclaimer: I actually own all ideas for this story, though Braedan doesn't belong to me as he is his own person haha.

~~Chapter 1~~

A young man stumbled in the endless sea of sands in Egypt. He wore a torn and tattered loose white shirt and a tattered shenti. His face, arms and legs were partially sun burnt and his forehead was glistening with sweat. His hazel green eyes were heavy with exhaustion and his brown hair was windblown. What was odd about this young man was that he had brown cat ears and a brown tail. This man was a neko, a half human and half cat.

This man can remember nothing but his own name, Braedan, as everything else was a blur. He stumbled and walked aimlessly for what he felt like was an eternity. He prayed to whoever listened for some shade and some water and food. His throat was as dry as the desert sands itself, his stomach was so empty it growled at its' owner often, wanting something to digest.

Braedan patted his stomach, like one would to a pet, to calm it down. He sighed wishing he had something to eat, anything. His cat ears perked up and tried to find any source of running water, because if there was running water there were plants and if there were plants there would be fruit. He sighed for the millionth time when he couldn't hear any indications of running water nearby. He pulled his ears back and he could feel his tail wrap around his right leg and stroke it gently, as if it knew its master was distressed and was trying to calm him down.

Braedan forged ahead using his hand to cover his eyes from the glaring light of Ra's rays. As he walked he noticed nothing around him looked different. He paused and looked around. All he could see was golden sand, a cloudless blue sky, and the horizon all around him. He felt panicked and afraid.

"Am I going in circles? I feel like I have been here already," he thought to himself.

He turned behind him to see where his footprints lead but to his shock he couldn't see his footprints. They were blown away by the wind. He looked around, racking his brain to try to see if he could recognize anything, ANYTHING to prove he wasn't losing his mind. As one would expect, he couldn't tell this grain of sand from the others.

Instead of fear and panic, he now felt angry. He was angry at himself for falling into a few minutes of weakness and that he couldn't figure out where he came from. He growled and glared at the horizon, like it mocked him saying that this was an endless sea of sand and he would never reach an end. He threw he head back and yelled angrily at the sky and the sun, needing to let out his frustration somehow and since no one was around to see him, he yelled at the sky.

Once he was done he sighed feeling somewhat better but still was faced with the problem of not knowing which way to go. He decided to just keep going straight, hoping that he would soon reach a village where he could get something to eat. He walked and walked, he tried to occupy his mind but he had no memories to think back on. He could remember no faces or names other than his own. He wondered what that was. He only knew his name and that he was 19 summers old.

Before he knew it the sun was setting and it was becoming cool as the moon rose. Braedan started to shiver, his current attire wouldn't keep him warm and he knew he couldn't stand another night out in the cold. He looked around and he saw a light in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he saw that he wasn't, he bolted, running towards the light, using the last bit of his strength to get there. He felt hope surging through him and he was hoping that whoever was there wouldn't mind sparing some food and shelter for the night.

As he got closer, he would find that this was some sort of temple. He was about to walk up the stairs but that was when he was struck with exhaustion. He ran very far and he used his last bit of energy to reach this place. He fell to his knees then fell onto the stone steps. He tried to call for help but his throat was so dry he couldn't speak but only cough. He hoped that his cough was loud enough because his eyes were starting to close. He fought against his drowsiness until he felt something soft rub against him. He tried to see but his vision was blurred. The last things he saw was a hand reaching out to him and a pair of golden amber eyes, then he succumbed to the darkness.

~~End of Chapter 1~~

Luna: Well there we have it

Braedan: Not a very long chapter

Luna: Nope, I just wanted to introduce you and then leave it at a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha!

Braedan: *shakes his head* Anyways, please review. Luna would love feedback.


End file.
